


Moving Out

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Iris and Barry spend an evening unpacking and setting up his new apartment.





	

Barry could've easily done this quickly and on his own, but there were some things he liked to do at a slower pace now that he and Iris were dating.  
  
She sat crossed legged on the living room floor of his new apartment, flipping through an old photo album. She wore leggings and one of his plaid shirts with a couple of the lower buttons undone so she could tie the two open sides together, letting some of her stomach be exposed. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and a smile was spread across her face.  
  
Barry stood organizing the bookshelf that was beside his entertainment center and turned towards her when he heard her giggle.

  
"What's going on over there?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just taking a quick stroll down memory lane.  
  
You and those damn frosted tips that you had," she said laughing.  
  
"Why anyone ever thought those were a good idea is beyond me."  
  
"Hey! I thought I pulled that look off....kind of," he said to her, clearly offended.  
  
"Ugh. Be-cky Coo-per all but begged you to get them. God she was the worst."  
  
Barry smiled at her before turning to resume his book organizing.    
  
"Do you want these to go with the books or are you putting photo albums somewhere else?"  
  
"Umm, I think on the bookshelf will be fine."  
  
She stood and brought them over to him.  
  
She went up on her tip toes and nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck. He turned to give her a kiss.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his arm.  
  
"So. Are you married to this living room set up? Because I think it would be better to put the recliner on the right side of the couch, just cause it'll leave more room on that side when you walk in the door."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
She bit at her lip.  
  
"Well...I think you should let me re-organize your kitchen cabinets too because when I went in there earlier to find a cup, the set up just didn't make any sense. There should be a flow to where things go. Trust me it makes cooking _so_ much easier."  
  
"Aaaand?"  
  
She let go of his arm and walked over to one of the boxes.  
  
"Umm, well I was thinking you could do a wall of photos over here. Like this one of your parents, so you can always see them, and then different ones of us growing up. And then I think maybe you should get another side table to balance out each side of the couch...  
  
I think that's it for now...but I'll let you know what other ideas pop into my head."  
  
She winked at him.  
  
"Ya know, I have some ideas too," he said as he walked over to her.  
  
"Oh..I’m sorry babe, I know it’s your place I just - "  
  
"Oh I know. And I appreciate the help. But I wasn't talking about dishes, or photos or furniture?"  
  
She scrunched her eyebrows at him and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"I was talking about you and where I think you should go."  
  
"Oh ya?"  
  
He quickly scooped her up and ran them to his bedroom, gently placing her on his bed.  
  
"Right here."  
  
She laughed at him as he laid down on top of her.  
  
"You are so cheesy Barry Allen."  
  
He bent down to kiss her, rough and wanting, coaxing her mouth open.  
  
She definitely wasn't laughing anymore.  
  
He broke the kiss and watched her as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes still closed. He slowly began kissing his way down her body.  
  
"Yup. I think this is the perfect spot for me," she said breathless.


End file.
